


The Beautiful Beast And The Beastly Beauty

by Haza_Souz



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F, konosetsu on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: An ooooOOOooOOOoold thing I found while looking through my legacy hard drive. I love AsuAya so much (gently sobs)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaangst warning near the end.

"Ah- finally found you," Ayaka huffed as she arrived at the little grassy clearing beneath the World Tree where Negi and the others practiced their skills after school. Ku Fei was just showing their mutual teacher the basic reverse-catch move while Makie and the library trio cheered him on, and Asuna and Setsuna were honing their kendo skills. It had taken more extortion than usual to get the meeting place out of Chao - something about 'financing something special for the school festival'...

Ayaka put it out of her mind as she joined the watchers to a few waves of welcome, admiring Negi-sensei's skill and speed, even when compared with a veteran martial artist.

Watching him now, Ayaka recognised the rightful use of 'artist' to describe a fighter; the forms and stances Negi and Ku went through as they punched, feinted, kicked, evaded, ducked and wove in and out of each others' guard seemed almost like two streams of water, so fluid and continuous. They were most likely artsing it up a bit - this was hardly a life-or-death fight - but still, Ayaka could see the skill it took to do such a thing.

Whereas, Ayaka thought, if you compared the blurring, brilliant displays of unarmed martial skill to the crude practise of banging on each other with a sword...

Asuna and Setsuna had no such rhythm and motion; Setsuna, face in a half-smile of concentration and wielding her sheath as a practice blade simply held it threateningly upward as Asuna held her harisen fan in both hands, ready to block. Setsuna stepped forward half a stride and her hand blurred away, Asuna reacting and smacking her swings aside with rough, jarring hits. She managed to angle off one strike and sweep her fan at Setsuna's head as a follow-up, and forced Setsuna to take a step back; the dark-haired girl nodded and returned to her ready stance, Asuna now a little more sweaty than before.

The tall blonde drifted over next to where Konoka was sitting almost absent-mindedly, taking the proffered sandwich with a detached 'thanks'. The urge to chuckle out at Asuna's obvious inferiority tickled at her throat, as always; there was just something about the fiery ginger girl that made Ayaka want to tease her and annoy her.

"Well, I did expect Asuna-san to be skilled at something athletically, but this is even more fitting than what I'd imagined. Trust a monkey to want to get better at banging sticks together..."

Asuna whirled away from the fight as her face twisted into an annoyed expression, Setsuna reflexively leaping back to avoid braining her with an unblocked hit. "Oh, yeah? Well, you don't have to watch me do something productive with my time, Ayaka, as opposed to being a shotacon!"

She is adorable when she's angry, thought Ayaka unguardedly, and blinked as she replayed the thought. Strange. "...Tut, tut, Asuna-san," she replied anyway. "It's not quite productive, is it? Why, even a novice such as me can see the gulf between you and Setsuna-san - how long have you been practicing this?" Setsuna flinched and looked down at the ground, as Asuna made a strangled angry noise and waved her fan in Ayaka's direction.

The redhead whirled back to lean in close to mutter something to Setsuna. The dark-hair shook her head firmly and Asuna protested, though still not loudly enough for Ayaka to hear their words.

As the two argued, Konoka turned to Ayaka with a hopeful smile, trying to drain the negativity from the situation. "Wow, class rep-san, you must be pretty good to see something like that at first glance! It's taken me a while to really see the difference myself - at the start, I couldn't even follow the swings. Se-chan always fights so controlled, its hard to really get a read on her."

"Well, that's because you spend so much time looking at Setsuna-san," Ayaka replied obviously.

"I do not!" Konoka replied, mock-scandalised. "Oh, how cruel you are, to assume I wouldn't also pay attention to my best friend..."

"Then what does that make Setsuna-san?", Ayaka asked curiously, and Konoka looked truly panicked for a moment, before she leaned in conspiratorially.

"Actually... We haven't really spoken a lot lately, and we're just beginning to catch up as friends. See, I'm still learning things about Se-chan, whereas Asuna I know pretty much everything about. So, keep it on the down-low so Se-chan doesn't feel bad, okay?" Konoka winked.

Ayaka nodded in a huge and dramatic manner with a big cheesy grin on her face as she recalled the class trip's events, tapping the side of her nose. "Ah, yes. Of course. You can trust me to keep the secret between you and Setsuna-san..."

Meanwhile, the two trainees had finished their impromptu argument, Setsuna looking nervously over to the sitting pair before nodding reluctantly.

Asuna grinned triumphantly over to Ayaka. "Class rep, you're about to see the true power of this 'monkey', as you call her - make sure to watch closely!"

The pair settled back into ready stances, and the flurry of blows from Setsuna was nigh-invisibly fast now, but Asuna only missed a single smack - into her stomach with the flat of the sneath. She ignored it and used the moment to half-bend and sweep a kick out around that Setsuna had to jump back from, and while the black-hair was still in the air, she pushed off and swung at Setsuna's midsection.

Unfortunately, the attack missed as Setsuna arched her back away from the sweep and left Asuna exposed, and Setsuna managed to step inside her guard and half-grab, half-throw her; back to back, one arm around her stomach and the other gripping the close shoulder, she bent and Asuna fell backwards, helplessly raised like a tortoise on its back. Setsuna was behind and below her, easily keeping her lifted, and she couldn't even angle her fan back around to strike.

Ayaka leaned forward innately, eyes making sure to take in the stance - Asuna's arms and legs off the ground, her back arched to push her chest into the air as it rose and fell with her breathing, the lifted legs pushing her skirt up her thighs juuuust enough to let Ayaka see a flash of white cotton, the redhead's face beginning to take on a similar tone to her hair, coated with sweat...

She blushed as she noticed what she was doing, and at that moment Asuna coughed out a 'surrender'. Immediately, Setsuna straightened to let her stand up again, though she fell on her knees at the exertion she'd just gone through.

"...You gonna make fun of me now?" Asuna gasped out after a moment, her pride wounded.

Ayaka averted her gaze, not sure how to react to seeing Asuna so beaten, and saw the sparkle of admiration in Konoka's eyes as the principal's granddaughter watched Setsuna (who hadn't even started to breathe heavily) pick her sheath back up and pat herself down to get herself back in order. Konoka saw her staring out of the corner of her eyes, and turned a good attempt at an innocent look on Ayaka.

"...Yes?"

'I won't tell her about your staring if you don't tell her about my staring' flickered through her mind, but she dismissed it immediately as an option - even Negi-sensei, clueless about love though he was, could see the way that Setsuna watched over Konoka like a socially awkward hawk, and the tenderness in Konoka's gaze when it was trained on Setsuna (and these days, it was trained on her more often than not). "Ah, nothing..."

Instead, she gritted her teeth and rose to walk over to Asuna, who was still kneeling and staring angrily at the ground in her disgrace, offering a hand to her. In the background, Setsuna sensed the mood and bowed to Ayaka before returning to pick up her bag, the session over.

"...Come on."

"Eh?" Asuna blinked up at her, still wounded but also worried now.

"You're all dirty and sweaty - you need to clean up," Ayaka said firmly.

Asuna's jaw rotated as she tried to reply, but then her shoulders slumped and she took the hand, purposefully making herself heavy so that Ayaka would have to lift her bodily onto her feet. Ayaka did so and earned a surprised look from Asuna before the girl went back onto her own feet.

They didn't look at each other on the trek back to the dorm, Ayaka's arms crossed and Asuna's shoulder slumped.

"...Asuna-san..."

"What?" Asuna asked, still bristling a bit.

"Sorry." Ayaka was a little surprised at her word, but not as much as Asuna - when had she ever apologised? "I was just wondering," she forged ahead, "Why are you training yourself in this way? What are you hoping to achieve?"

"Ah- I wasn't really doing it for a particular reason..." Asuna said after a second of thought, arms behind her head as she looked at the sky. "I guess I just wanted to become stronger, so I could protect my classmates."

Images flickered in front of Ayaka's eyes...

She was running down a dark, lonely alley, rebounding off a tall, dark mugger. The large man grinned at her and pushed her bodily, enough to toss her into the air and make her fall down into a defeated pose. "Help!", she cried out, holding her forehead where it had banged into something sharp, making her vision blurry.

As if she was there all along, a grinning girl in a dramatic coat and with a cool cap on leaped between her and the mugger, and with a single smash of her baseball bat, he was launched into the lower stratosphere.

Ayaka's mouth was open in surprise and she rose to her feet, but even that made her wobble on her feet dangerously and the girl - Asuna - leapt in to hold her upright in her arms like a princess.

"Are you all right, Iincho?" This cooler Asuna asked dream-Ayaka, and the bishie sparkles were so thick as to make her strain her eyes as they fluttered around Asuna.

"Why, yes... But only thanks to... you..." Ayaka said breathlessly, her face getting closer and closer to Asuna's.

"Ayaka..."

"Asuna..."

"Ayaka..."

"Oh, Asuna..."

"Oi, Ayaka," the real Asuna said as she poked Ayaka in the face. "You're drooling and you're spacing out. You thinking about some thing weird in public?"

Ayaka snapped back to reality and stared at Asuna with a face that was radiating heat. "N-n-no, o-of course not!", she yelled, panicking. "Everything's okay! Nothing weird happening!"

"Okay! That's good to hear, because I'd be creeped out if there was!" Asuna yelled in surprise.

"Of course! That's only natural! Creepy things are creepy!"

"Good that we agree! We don't often do that!"

"No, we don't! Why-" Ayaka caught herself, and quietened down. "Why are we still shouting?"

"...Well, we're not shouting anymore," Asuna replied, still slightly surprised at the outburst.

"Right. Yes. Well then." 'I'd be creeped out...' Ayaka thought on those words as the pair fell silent again. Well, it was out of the norm, but still, Asuna lived with and was quite friendly towards Konoka, the girl who only had the second-most obvious girlcrush in the school because her girlfriend-to-be spent respectively more time staring wistfully at her-

She stopped dead.

'It was out of the norm.'

What was? Ayaka thought very sharply. Was it her attractio-

Oh.

OH.

Oh dear.

She liked Asuna.

The blonde's face erupted like a volcano, except with less lava and more embarassment. She liked- no, loved an unpolished, underperforming gorilla of a girl. She didn't play an instrument, know her periodic element mnemonics, or even put very much effort into learning for the future! All she did was live, and make an immensely cute face when she was nervous or embarassed, and tried her best to be herself, and always gave a helping hand...

...And never turned down a cry for help, and have a very good taste in hair accessories, and hold down a job in this economy even considering her age-

"Oi, Ayaka, we're here," Asuna interrrupted her internal monologue, still looking a bit uneasy. Class rep was acting plain weird today; maybe she was still angry about something Asuna had said during the day?

"Ah, yes," Ayaka coughed as she gathered her thoughts and opened the door to the indoor baths for Asuna to step through, then nearly died of panic in that moment. Bathing with Asuna, right after having a realisation like this...

As the two went into the changing rooms, Ayaka vowed to not make this any weirder for Asuna than it absolutely had to be. She was rather obvious around Negi-sensei, yes, but that was because it took quite a lot for Negi to realise something like this, whereas Asuna was far more skilled in recognising attraction - and in any case, Asuna was a girl. Odds were, she didn't have a chance with the redhead at all, and so it would be far easier for them both if she just kept this under wraps.

She turned her head and nearly passed out, seeing a naked Asuna walk away from her with not a shame in the world. The blonde frantically tried to stay upright by looking away and desperately erasing the mental image of the well-formed ass moving away from her. "A-Asuna-san! Have you no sh-shame?" she managed, trying to sound indignant while staring quite openly at the butt of her classmate.

"Huuuh?" Asuna put her hands on her hips, and what little concious thought Ayaka had remaining died a happy death, as her crush turned around to face her with not a shame in the world. "Why does it matter? I've got nothing that you don't have," Asuna said, refusing to hide herself. "We're both girls, after all."

"W-w-well, y-yes..." Ayaka tried, finally tearing her eyes away from Asuna to meet her eyes, face a deep crimson.

"Good. So I'm not gonna hide anything, because there's nothing I could hide, got it?" Ayaka nodded weakly and Asuna turned, shaking her head at the weird reaction she was getting from Ayaka.

The blonde nervously undressed and covered herself with her hands as she scuttled past Asuna, earning another raised eyebrow from her friend. She sank gratefully into the pool, feeling the warm water close over her and the long day's aches seep out of her body. Today had been a day of many revelations (okay, just one. But it was still a pretty big one, dammit), and she felt like she needed some time alone to relax.

Some time alone to calm down and think, she said to herself as her eyes closed in tiredness...

"Whahoo!" Asuna yelled childishly as she splashed into the pool right next to Ayaka, shocking her awake with her wake and leaving her dripping. With water. The redhead shuffled up and sat next to Ayaka, leaning against the edge, and now, at least, Ayaka could pass off her blush as the warm water affecting her body.

"So, class rep, what's the matter?" Asuna asked eagerly.

Ayaka looked away, successfully only spending a moment stealing a glance at Asuna's body. "Th-there's no matter!"

Asuna poked her shoulder, and she flinched, rubbing it like her hand was a spike. "C'mon, I can tell there's something wrong. Tell me."

"I-I told you..." She still looked away, and Asuna huffed.

"...I live in the same dorm room as Konoka, you know."

Ayaka remained silent.

"And, I'm not blind. Or deaf. So I know that she likes Setsuna-san, and I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual."

Still nothing.

Asuna sighed, forced to drag it out. "So, I know what to look for when there's a girl that a person's interested in. And I don't need to look very hard at you to see that, Ayaka."

"Wh-what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you like me, Ayaka," Asuna said in a steely voice, and now Ayaka couldn't look away. "Don't pretend it's a lie, Ayaka. I can tell," she continued, almost childishly.

"N-" Ayaka bit back a sob. "Th-that's a lie, Asuna-san! I-I don't feel anything towards you!"

"Reeeaaally?", and suddenly Ayaka was aware of Asuna's hand poised between her legs, staring at the girl with a helpless blush. She felt the fingers - slender, skilled - touch her, at her most sensitive spot, and then slowly trace the area of skin that was somehow covered in a different kind of wetness than the rest of her. "But your body's already reacting to me..."

Ayaka flinched up as the fingers slid down along her slit and the motion made her breasts, full, with tightening nipples, bounce out of the water. Asuna wasting no time in capturing one and suckling on it, her lips drawing it up before Ayaka's half-closed eyes to let her see her body be lightly manipulated. The slippery rubbing motion between her legs made her whimper as she felt Asuna's tongue tease her breast, bringing her a clean ecstasy-

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

The sound of a long, drawn-out questioning sound made her eyes flicker open and return to reality; there was not an eager, seductive Asuna next to her, and she wasn't soaked with water. She met Asuna's gaze, and this time the redhead was the one to look away.

"L-look, Ayaka... I-I'm okay with you, y'know doing that in general, and I'm not gonna pretend I haven't done it too, b-but, um..." She sounded awkward and embarrassed, far more than she should after just seeing Ayaka in the bath. "Could you, um, maybe do that when I'm not there?"

Ayaka felt her own hand between her legs, partly inside, and immediately removed it, wanting to die. She saw me touch myself!, Ayaka screamed at herself in horror. I don't remember what I said out loud...

Asuna still stuttered as she spoke her next sentence. "Look, uh, I'm thinking, I can really clean myself up another time, so I'm gonna get going ok thanks bye have fun I guess although it sounds really weird knowing what I just saw okay but I'm not judging you bye!" The redhead's voice accelerated as she leapt out, dried herself off and zoomed out of the door.

...Shit, Ayaka thought, her innate aversion to swearing broken just this once.

\----

That night, in her massive four-corner bed, all alone, Ayaka very carefully snuck out to grab a box of tissues, put it on her bedside table, readied a little litter bin, got under her covers, pulled her pajama bottoms down to around her thighs to avoid stretching the elastic and nervously looked at the top of her bed. The duvet bunched up in her left hand as she gripped it, while her right hand strayed over herself and settled between her legs.

Well, time to confirm it, she thought, a little helplessly.

Her eyes closed and she began; Asuna crouched above her bare as she could be, while she lay on the wedding bed, smiling lovingly up, equally naked.

They kissed carefully, and Ayaka could imagine her fingers stroking over Asuna's smooth back as their breasts pressed together. Her fingers slid over the girl's muscled, but still tender ass and she pulled it forwards. Asuna acknowledged her, shifting up until the deliciously bare flesh of her groin was right in Ayaka's face, close enough for her to kiss at.

She felt the rocking of the hips against her face first begin, then increase in speed as her tongue went in, forging inside until the mute Asuna shuddered weakly and Ayaka felt a warm wetness flow into her mouth and over her chin.

Asuna again shifted positions, still with her vagina in Ayaka's face, but now equally able to kiss her between the legs as payback. Asuna licked and kissed, her back end rising up as she went further down until Ayaka could see past the tender flesh over her flat stomach, and watch Asuna's tongue slip over her private parts, framed between her shapely, dangling breasts. With every part of Asuna in her view and able to intimately watch every last little twitch and shift in the muscles that Asuna's core moved with, it didn't take her long to come, giving her fluids to Asuna to lick up-

Ayaka came in real life and her eyes flashed open as she shuddered; she'd turned onto her side in the middle of it, and now her hands began shaking for another reason.

It was real.

She did really want Asuna.

Her eyes closed, and she groped out for a tissue to clean herself up as bitter tears began to slip out of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is..."

A bit kinky?

Ayaka finished her sentence inside her head, kneeling on the bed in her sleepwear. Asuna, posed right before her, finished discarding her bottoms and flailed around with her leg until they soared over to flop across the sink. The two girls cringed in unison at the loud crashing of cutlery and plates, the carefully-constructed pile of metal and ceramic demolished by the ballistic clothing.

"...Oops?"

Ayaka glared at Asuna for a nanosecond longer before the puppy-dog eyes brought out her stupid smile and wiped away the anger. "It's fine. It's mostly plastic, anyway."

"Mostly?", Asuna chuckled, then drew her hand to her head and undid the ribbons, letting them pool on the little bedside table. Her eyes flicked up to meet Ayaka's and her cheeks slowly went red, matching the mood.

An inner force drew them towards each other, balancing with their hands on each others' knees and they kissed. First with closed mouths, then Asuna's lips parted and Ayaka's followed suit. The blonde shuffled closer and nudged a leg between Asuna's to get closer, letting her put one hand up to cup Asuna's cheek and tilt her head into the kiss.

"...Shall we...?"

Asuna moved away, then back in again to kiss Ayaka's cheek. "Could you just say it one time...?"

"B-but I already..."

"Please?"

Ayaka felt her cheeks burn, but she moved her mouth right next to her lover's cheek anyway. "I want to f-fuck you from behind, Asuna-"

Asuna sighed, and the blonde couldn't tell if it was in amusement or arousal. It didn't matter much, because she turned around anyway, now kneeling forwards with her back to Ayaka, and the blonde's knees parted to get right behind her.

She didn't waste time, her hands settling on Asuna's bare hips and moving around to the front to stroke there, just above Asuna's groin even as she leaned forward to press her chest against the redhead's back and nipped at her earlobe. Asuna hummed, pleased, and slowly opened her eyes again to look in the full-length mirror right in front of them to meet Ayaka's eyes.

The redhead blushed, seeing how her girlfriend's eyes focused on the way her sleeping top fit so tightly around her upper body.

"This isn't your normal sleepwear," Ayaka mused accusingly, her fingers now finding the hem of Asuna's shirt to begin to roll it upwards.

"I got it especially for this," Asuna confessed with a shy smile, bending her arms back over her shoulders to touch Ayaka's head. "I thought you might like it..."

The blonde smiled and kissed her on the cheek in answer, carefully lifting the top up. It began to get more difficult, now, Asuna's chest a tight fit. She had to slip her hands around to the girl's back, put them under the gap between skin and cloth there, then ease the clothing upwards to give her the wiggle room she needed to finally edge it over Asuna's chest.

Ayaka's breath caught when the rolled-up pyjama top went over the tip to let Asuna's breasts fall free, stunned into quiet admiration for a few moments, unable to stop her hands from cupping the tender flesh and watch every little movement her gentle squeezes brought.

"Perv," Asuna whispered breathlessly, keeping her breathing steady despite the stimulation. "I'm not just here to be groped, idiot..."

Ayaka mentally slapped herself and immediately slid one of her hands around and down over the curve of Asuna's ass, laying there. She had to shuffle back a bit to give herself easy access, and Asuna raised herself on her knees and reached out to grab the sides of the four-corner bed in preparation.

From behind, Ayaka slowly glid her hand down between Asuna's legs, finding the warmer skin that already felt wet from the foreplay and stroked over them, working the outer lips of Asuna's slit in an agonisingly slow circular motion and brushing over the clit. Her girlfriend's breathing quickened and the hand still cupping her left breast felt the pounding of her heart quicken.

Her tongue wet her lips and slowly Ayaka slipped a single finger inside the folds, earning a high-pitched moan. It felt warm and wet, the muscles inside moving in a steady rhythm and Ayaka nearly died of arousal when she flicked her eyes up to see the reflected image in the mirror, able to view her finger in perfect detail.

She felt Asuna move down almost involuntarily, trying to get deeper and give her more of this sensation. Ayaka let her finger go in to the knuckle and turned it just a bit to move against the tight, wet warmth. Again, Asuna moaned, and now she slid out to lay her finger along the slit and push softly against the clit at the tip.

"R-really good," Asuna gasped out, and had to stop talking when the blonde nipped at her earlobe pleasingly again.

"How fast?", Ayaka managed to say through the mist of lust, now putting a second finger alongside the first and slipping inside again. The heat was even greater now, if that was possible, Asuna's centre gripping her tightly and earning pleasantly delirious noises every time she rolled it around to test a new angle.

In answer, Asuna began moving in earnest, a rocking motion up and down. The sheer amount of desire clouded Ayaka's brain, but then she matched it and settled into a pattern against Asuna's body; moving from her fingers being just at the edge of the girl's cleft to fully inside her, curving them to please every single millimetre she could touch. Her hand slipped off Asuna's breast and instead found her shoulder to steady the girl practically bouncing up and down on her fingers. "G-good-! R-really, really good-!"

Her eyes had a lot to take in, and her cheeks went redder as she devoured the sights offered to her; the redhead's curved back arching and squirming as she slid in and out, her own glistening fingers pumping, disappearing up inside Asuna and then emerging coated in her lover's wetness, Asuna biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut as if to capture the coming orgasm and savour it, and especially the girl's breasts bouncing, hard nipples making a darker blur against the beautiful panorama of soft flesh moving in passion.

"A-Ayaka, I-I can't- I-I'm com-!"

Hearing the shuddering girl's voice and feeling her draw up to stop the bouncing motion and coil up, Ayaka went forwards again to put her lips at Asuna's ear and put her hand upwards flush against the soft, wet flesh to let her fingers touch Asuna's clit. "I-I love you..." She stuttered out in a shaky voice.

"A-Ayaka...!" The redhead came, a single note of whimpered pleasure ringing from her throat, and her centre pulsed to let the wetness trickle out over her lover's hand. Once her rocking motions had faded, she opened her eyes again and slumped down to the bed in the same kneeling pose, Ayaka getting her hand out of the way and hastily wiping it against the sheets.

Slowly, her head turned as she gasped for breath, and the girl smiled happily at Ayaka. "I-I love you," she said simply, the redness of her cheeks not being embarrassment for once.

Ayaka felt her heart, and she smiled shyly back, embracing her girlfriend. Maybe it was just the afterglow, but it felt really, really good to hear those words. Time seemed to slow, the only indicator of anything changing being the rise and fall of Asuna's shoulders, and Ayaka was content to lean into her.

Eventually, the redhead recovered and turned her head, kissing Ayaka on the cheek. The blonde turned her head sideways to look her in the eye and suddenly their faces were only a hair apart. There was no frantic flinching or loud proclamations of denial like usual; the mood simply didn't allow it. The warm smile on Asuna's face made Ayaka happy, and she simply held her girlfriend for now.

"Do you want...?"

Asuna's eyes blinked downwards and the mood wavered. Ayaka bit her lip and put her hand on Asuna's cheek, directing the mismatched eyes back to meet her own. "Wait-" Without needing to look, she uncurled her arms from Asuna's bare frame and quickly opened the top few buttons of her sleeping top. "N-now you can look..."

The redhead raised an eyebrow before looking down again, and this time she could see right down into Ayaka's cleavage, accentuated by the blonde arching her back slightly. Asuna swallowed audibly and her face flushed red in appreciation, and the other girl kissed her cheek just a bit, craning her neck to avoid obstructing the view.

"You can do m-more than just look, you know," she whispered quietly, and only just hid her smile as she saw the effect her shy seduction was having; turning Asuna's face beetroot red even as she slowly lifted a hand and pushed aside the half-open shirt to expose her left breast. The slow, nervous stroking felt good, but she kept quite still for now, first letting Asuna gently cup it, tracing her finger over the nipple.

Asuna's breathing became audibly heavier as she unwound her other hand from Ayaka's body to reveal her other breast, the blonde leaning back carefully to give her better access. She cupped the mounds of tender flesh, lifting them, face drifting closer and closer until she swallowed as nervously closed her eyes to touch the tip of her tongue to a hard nipple. Liking the slight yielding feeling, she edged closer, manipulating the nub until she took it into her mouth and put her lips to work on stroking over the flesh.

The blonde had to bite her lip from the twin assaults of the sight and the feeling of that chest being stroked, licked and teased with care. Asuna moved over, the layer of saliva glinting in the soft light and distracting Ayaka from the redhead's hands as they glid down her stomach, opening her top the rest of the way.

Ayaka finally had to sigh, no longer able to keep the pleased little noise in and she felt the other girl's lips curve into a smile as they locked around her other breast. Then, the redhead moved down, pausing with her head at Ayaka's bellybutton to shuffle her legs back to let her kneel. The blonde, now only half-aware of what was happening, mirrored the motion, parting her legs and sitting down.

Asuna raised her head from where she knelt and dipped down; two hands deftly found the waistband of Ayaka's pants and yanked it along, going to around her knees. She popped her head up in the little triangle between Ayaka's right thigh, Ayaka's left thigh and the waistband around her knees, smiling at Ayaka with half-closed eyes.

The blonde again had to bite her lip in anticipation, one hand propping herself up to see the redhead go down on her while the other carefully rested on Asuna's head, in the long tress of red hair. Asuna shifted her gaze down and saw her girlfriend's centre already swollen with desire and with the little slit just a little wet, unable to prevent another little blush rising, the hand in her hair slipping around to stroke her cheek.

She closed her eyes and first pressed a kiss to the clit that pulsed under her lips as the warm blood rushed through Ayaka's veins in arousal. Her lips parted and the very tip of her tongue slipped out, enough to make a few tiny licking motions over the surface of the hot muscle - little touches, but Ayaka stifled a moan nonetheless and her hand shook atop Asuna's head.

The redhead's arms shifted, hooking around the other girl's hips to steady her against them, going down and dragging her powerful tongue along the slit from bottom to top, then moving to roughly its middle. She moved the muscle around there, feeling out Ayaka's proper muscles by pushing and angling her tongue in different ways to a series of pleased hisses from above her.

Asuna moved her head closer to the other's hips and now slid the tip of her tongue inside the girl, finding the places to make her squirm and whimper. Above her, Ayaka's hand slipped and she fell onto the bed, arching her back, reduced to writhing about in ecstasy.

"You taste nice," Asuna mumbled with her lips vibrating against Ayaka's slit, and the resulting cry of strangled pleasure was only in part due to the pleasant movement in her sensitive spot. The slickness that clung to her tongue once she slid it back out and resumed her licking did taste differently to Ayaka's mouth, she noted with a blush. Perhaps it was just her big dumb love tricking her tastebuds, but it was somehow sweeter and sourer at once than anything she had eaten.

The clit was turned and teased from all angles, and Ayaka's back coiled up as she lay back. Her squirming and wriggling with Asuna inside her had worked the sleepwear bottom all the way down her ankles and off one leg, and the sight of the beautiful redhead lying between her legs and tending to her with such care and love was finally too much for Ayaka keep bottled up, no matter how much she wished to savour it.

She came with a high-pitched moan, her orgasm starting as a rhythmic, frantic series of shudders and jerks of her hips, and to her eternal shame and joy, Asuna drew minutely up and looked into her eyes just as the pulses running through her body converged between her legs and her clear fluids squirted out. It wasn't much - only a single 'squirt' of her fluid that spattered across Asuna's nose and cheek, but still enough to make her flinch and jam her eyes shut in surprise.

The shame flooded in the second Asuna cautiously blinked, her orgasm retreating. All of a sudden her cheeks practically caught fire, and she sat up to bury her face in her hands. "I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean... I-I j-just felt s-so good..."

Asuna carefully wiped away the fluid and dried it with a tissue from the nightstand. She'd been surprised, to be sure, not expecting Ayaka to come so strongly-

Then, her eyes opened properly and she saw Ayaka properly; kneeling between her legs as she was; a tomato-red face buried behind shaking hands, her breasts jutting out towards Asuna as they moved up and down with her panting, and the tender flesh of where her face had just been still quivering slightly, and Asuna felt her heart skip a beat.

She felt her mouth move into a big dumb grin and she kneeled, hugging the girl to her with her cheek to Ayaka's ear. "It's fine, Ayaka. I-I'm kinda glad that... well, that I can have that kinda effect on you, y'know? It's..." She moved her head back enough to make eye contact as Ayaka cautiously peeped out from between her fingers. "A-actually... It was kinda hot... L-looking right at you just as you..." She blushed and looked down, then looked to the side when she realised that looking down to avoid embarrassment worked better when there wasn't an expanse of invitingly naked flesh right below her head.

Ayaka's hands slowly lowered as she looked at the other girl's shy expression. Asuna hadn't been repulsed by that? She'd... liked it?

The blonde felt a very big dumb smile take over her face and she leaned forwards to embrace Asuna tightly. Asuna yelped and fell over backwards onto the bed, Ayaka following her down with a kiss.

Asuna smiled up at her girlfriend, feeling no need for words. Instead, she simply let herself lie there for a minute, feeling Ayaka's dangling breasts sway and brush against her own. "Well..." She began when she felt the heat surge up again below her stomach, finishing her own sentence by smiling seductively up at the blonde and gently pushing up a leg until her thigh met a very tender, wet spot.

Ayaka smiled down at her and lowered herself onto her girlfriend in a slow, deep kiss.


End file.
